The toys underground
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: When the spirit that possessed the puppet and his gang of toys are on there way to be destroyed fate interferes and know they are going down into the underground. now will the spirit be able to save his new friends from the horrors of the animatronics or well he be too late
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A ghost child underground

We start our story on a road inside of a moving truck where the only breathing thing inside was a small child he was raven haired with the most wide blue eyes and a almost constant stream of tears running down his face as the child stared into a face that was staring back the face was of one of the animatronics the one the child hated the most the Puppet but the kid knew he was trapped with the horrible thing forever you see this child wasn't actually alive he could actually stop his breathing right now and nothing would change for the kid was dead he had been the third of many that had died thanks to the very thing he was looking at you see this ghost child was one of 8 others each but one had their own animatronic that they possessed and they all hated it for you see the creator of the animatronics had made a chip inside the animatronics that when turned on by a counting system switched the machines from a calm kind self and changed them into monsters and add in the fact that the spirits were inside them caused even more death thanks to the fact that the spirit's allowed the machines some powers like Golden Freddy's teleporting or in this Childs case it allowed the Puppet to float and sometimes fly although the other children would all agree that this one had the worst of luck because not only was he the spirit for the Marionette he was also had 6 other animatronics that his soul was split into thanks to a idiot technician copying the Puppet and the child into each of the animatronics and the saddest part was the fact that at the moment this child was alone none of the other spirit's were with him the children possessing Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy a bear, chicken, Bunny, and Fox were at the moment in the new location thanks to the know dubbed bite of 87 the child still shook at the memory of that day when one of his animatronics had glitched and turned on its kill chip in the middle of the day almost killing a child it was just luck that the security guard one the group as a whole had been rooting for was able to knock the animatronic out and detach its jaw and thinking about that the child had to miss the man known as Jeremy Fitzgerald but still the child was in a predicament because the toy animatronics had been scheduled to be destroyed all of them and the child had promised his friends that he wouldn't leave without them and know that his prison's destruction was nearing closer the child didn't know what to feel relieved that he would soon be free or sad that he won't be able to help his friends but then fate decided to swing her hand almost quite literally

With a screech and a crunch the Fazbear corroboration truck hit another vehicle with an almost extreme force and with a crunch the back tail of the truck flew off and crashed onto it's side sending the child inside along with the animatronics flying before with a splash the metal box crashed into a fast moving river that quickly pushed the metal box forward as it sank and sank and soon enough the metal began to crumble as it sank before either a miracle or bad luck struck as the back end of the truck hit a hole at the bottom of the river and following the water it was sent down underground as the child inside it was thrown around in fear screaming as he watched the walls slowly bulge inward before with a splash the metal vessel went flying and with a crash that sent the child flying and quickly to get out he turned intangible and went flying through the metal only to crash with an almost sickening crack into a bed of yellow flowers nearby and slowly the child closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness as the wreckage of the back of the truck continued down the stream till it ran into a dirt path and crashed into dumbing most of it's contents out including one box that broke slightly and with a thump a long black and white arm poked out of the hole and after awhile there was soon the sound of footsteps coming closer until a yellow dinosaur looking person started walking down the dirt path this was Alphys and she was a monster but not in the sense that she was evil no in fact these Monsters that were all trapped down here in the underground could actually be easily compared to as soft hearted people well mostly in fact this monster in protectualar was a scientist and loved to mess around with her machines so to anyone who knew her it came to no surprise that Alphys had instantly got curious over the strange arm sticking out of the crate and after a bit she had managed to open the box

"Uh uh gosh it's uh it's puppet" Alphys said looking down at the black and white thing in the box although she would gladly admit that smile scared her a bit

"What is this thing" Alphys asked bending over before with a few twist's she had taken off the mask and spotted the endoskeleton underneath

"Uh my gosh oh my gosh it's a robot a actual human made robot I have to check this out uh uh wait how do I move it" Alphys said before she attempted to pick up the marinate and was pleasantly surprised at how light it actually was then she looked over toward the rest of the wreckage and spotted some of the other crates

"Hmm heh I'll just come back for the rest there not going anywhere" Alphys said before she started walking away with her new machine not knowing just how dangerous the thing in her arms was

While nearby the child slowly woke up before he got up and looked around

"Where am I" the child asked no one before he got up and started walking passing by several dark rooms that throughout them he didn't notice anyone before with a flush he exited the caverns into a much larger cavern and the child's eyes widened when he spotted the inhabitants of this cavern there several things all over the place heck most of them the child couldn't even tell what they were and before he could go far the Child froze when a hand landed on his shoulder

"Well know and who might you be" someone said and turning the child felt his mouth drop at the short Skeleton in a blue hoodie that was in front of him

"Well it's not everyday a human falls down here I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton" Sans said with his wide mouth grin before he held out his hand

"And who might you be" Sans asked and slowly the child reached forward to shake his hand

* * *

Wait what's this ghost pauses and looks around "huh it's not another Harry potter crossover yes I've finally done it I have finally made a story that doesn't have any Harry Potters in it haha also as you probably noticed in my story I never gave away what the child's name was that will be explained in the next chapter and until then see ya guys also yes I did a cliff hanger muahahah


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Giving a name

And as soon as the child touched Sans hand a farting sound went off richocaing of the cavern walls and after a couple of second the child smiled before he started giggling he giggled more when he spotted the whoopee cushion in the skeletons hand

"Ah the old Whoopee cushion in the hand trick works everytime" Sans said smirking as the kid tried his best to not burst out laughing

"Uh well I didn't expect that" the child said but for Sans it was so quiet he almost didn't hear the kid speak

"Well that's the point behind a prank bud" Sans said smirking and quickly the Child nodded

"Yeah I guess so hehaha" The child said with a weak laugh but even still Sans could see the smile on the kid's face as he slowly relaxed

"So what's your name kid after all I can't keep calling you kid" Sans said walking back over to his post and looking around at the other monsters the kid followed

"Hum its uh its" the child said before he started to frown what was his name back at the pizzeria everyone just called him the puppet because of his animatronic but he knew he couldn't say that and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring up his name it was frustrating none of the spirits could remember heck it was a challenge sometimes for them to even remember a face from there past but they did what they could they could remember that they were alive once and they also could remember small things like the feeling of someone caressing their hair or a voice but it was hard to keep it so to answer the skeleton the child just shrugged

"I I can't remember" the child said looking down and it was only thanks to the light of a nearby echo flower that Sans was able to spot the long lasting tears that were constantly running down the child's face

"Well hey then how about I give you a name till we find your old one" Sans said feeling a bit sad for the kid did he fall down here and bump his head making him lose his memory's or something but Sans was also surprised when the child almost eagerly nodded his head at the skeleton

"Hmm okay then hmm how about Human" Sans said smirking while the child just gave him a deadpan look

"okay okay not human huh Shadow would you like that Shadow" Sans said smirking more as the child started glaring at him

"I'm not a dog Sans" the Child said softly this just caused Sans to smirk more

"Hmm okay then how about Jack" Sans said before he froze where did that name come from but the child slowly smiled

"Jack I like it" Jack said a little bit louder this caused Sans to smile a bit

"Well then Jack do you know where you are" Sans asked and quickly Jack shook his head while he looked around

"Well welcome to the underground where us monsters have been trapped for centuries by humans in fact there's a Monster history lesson just down the way you came from" Sans said and was glad when the kid silently laughed at the pun

"Why were you guys trapped down here you seem okay" Jack said before shivered it was a bit cold yes but that wouldn't have affected him but he quickly realized something else where was the animatronics were they destroyed no then he'd be gone as well most likely there rotting away somewhere down here all deactivated and as long as no one reactivated them they and he was fine and before Sans could notice the kid's destraction he turned back to the conversation

"Well there was a war between humans and monsters the humans had grown fearful of us because of the fact that we could couse the human soul to appear and attack the soul directly" Sans said and this did cause Jack some fear before Sans continued

"Although humans were stronger than us monsters don't really like fighting well not all of us any way but we were easy to get rid off and locked down here with the humans magic although since then several other things have happened" Sans said before he leaned forward and started telling the kid there history the tale of Asriel and Chara the king and queens children how Chara had died and before long so did Asriel and also Sans told the child the fact about what his job was

"In fact I'm supposed to be watching out for humans" Sans said making Jack freeze was he about to be attacked by this kind Skeleton although he didn't know if he would fight back or not after all he's soul was probably too far torn apart to be of use as well as the fact that he new what it was like to be trapped somewhere

"But I'm Bone Tired so I think I'll just take a nap" Sans said before he leaned back in his chair and with surprise all Jack could do was stare before he started looking around

"Heh hey kid if you won't out of here you have to go that way" Sans said pointed toward where the kid had came from 'did he want to get out of here at least here he could talk to people and while he might be attacked when they noticed his soul they would probably leave him alone besides he couldn't leave without the animatronics he was tethered to them he couldn't walk far away from them maybe a mile but that was about it

"I'm not heading to the exit I've got nowhere to go" Jack said shrugging before he sat down right in front of Sans post as he leaned back against the wood the kid didn't notice how Sans eyes had flashed when he had said that

"What do you mean you have nowhere to go" Sans asked and all Jack did was shrug

"Most of my memories are gone I haven't had anyone around me except a few people for years and this was actually the most normal conversation I've had in awhile honestly I'd rather I just stay right here at least then I won't have to go back to where I was before" Jack said truthfully and he listened as Sans grew quiet and looking around Jack noticed the weird blue flower nearby him and carefully touched one of the glowing petals and he jumped back in surprise when what he said was repeated by the flower

"It's called a echo flower it will repeat what you said until someone else has spoken to it" Sans said before he leaned forward

"Well okay then kid I won't push so how about I show you around Snowdin it's my kind of town" Sans said smirking and smiling Jack nodded before he watched as Sans got up and started to walk toward the way Jack had came in

"Huh it's on darkness that way though" Jack said looking into the cavern before he saw Sans hold out his arm

"Don't worry kid I know a shortcut" Sans said and reluctantly Jack grabbed ahold of Sans arm before he watched as both of them teleported and with a flash of blue they disappeared only to reappear in front of some kind of bar and looking around Jack had to smile

"Ha teleportation I'm impressed" Jack said looking over at Sans who had one eye a glowing blue and Sans smiled as he turned toward Jack that is till he noticed Jack's Lv.

'What the hell how is this kids Lv. at 200' Sans thought trying his best to keep his smile up it didn't make sense the kid seemed nice enough but maybe that whole not knowing his name thing was a trick to make Sans lower his guard around the kid but as he returned his sight back to normal all he could see of the kid his the hidden excitement he had in his tear stained eyes as he looked around and that was another thing know that they were in the light Sans could see what the kid actually looked like he was wearing a black and white long sleeved shirt along with dark blue pants but what Sans found the most interesting was the fact that the chest area of his shirt was a darker shade and what's more was the constant tears that were going down the kid's face heck at times he could swear that the tears would turn into a purple line

"So how about a bite to eat Grillbys is the best in the underground" Sans said going ahead and walking inside and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Jack quickly followed but not before he stared a bit at the snow underneath his feet and once inside and after Sans had said hey to all of the monsters in the room he quickly went toward his spot while Jack jumped up and joined him on the seat beside his

"So what you won't kid Hamburgers or Fries" Sans said pointing at the menu and after a bit Jack looked up helplessly at the bartender

"Do you happen to have Pizza" Jack asked the only reason why he asked because over the years of being trapped inside the pizzeria he had grown accustomed to fake eating pizza seeing as he didn't need to eat but he didn't know if he could copy the act with Fries maybe a hamburger but luckily Grilby nodded and quickly turned to Sans

"Well then I guess we'll have two Pizza's" Sans said he was a bit curious about Jack's food choice he usually kept the two orders to test and see how he would judge a person but this kid had just dashed that plan to smithereens

"So kid what do you remember" Sans asked looking over at the kid who froze for a bit

'Huh what do I remember I remember dying but I can't tell him that I remember waking up to find blood on my hands definitely not telling that ever uhm' Jack thought before he slumped and shrugged

"Not much the most I remember is the odd voice or the odd feeling of someone helping me thats about it" Jack said shrugging again and trying to force himself to remember more until he jumped in surprise when he actually remembered something

"Wait I think my mom's eyes were Green that's about it" Jack said looking down this caused Sans some questions first off how had the kid lost his memories and secondly how was his mother's eyes green yet his was grey sure skip generations but for some reason he doubted it

But before Sans could ask that their food came

"Well cheers kid huh hey you want some ketchup" Sans asked taking a sip of the ketchup

"Uhm Ketchup on Pizza" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow

"Heh come on why don't you try it" Sans said handing it over and he watched as the kdi tipped it over and the lid came off sending the ketchup all over the pizza but what interested Sans the most was how Jack tensed up and how his eyes stared at the know red mesh with slight revulsion know before he shook out of it

"Oh oops here why don't you have my slice I can get something later" Sans said although underneath his smile Sans was in deep thought 'okay the kid doesn't like the idea of blood but is familiar with it hmm'

"No it's fine I can get something later it's your pizza after all I can survive without anything for a bit" Jack said smiling at the Skeleton before his smile became a smirk

"Besides it looks like you might need some meat on those bones" Jack said and it took a bit with how silent the kid was and a little more before the skeleton realized he'd been Pun'd and instantly he started laughing

"Wow kid didn't know you had it in you that was pretty good" Sans said smiling as he picked up the Pizza and ate it

"So I guess it's time I show you around town" Sans said as he got up and began to leave and almost like a lost puppy Jack followed the skeleton

"Well hurry up shadow" Sans said before he heard a groan behind him and if anyone looked they would have know by Sans large Smirk he was going to continue that little prank for a long while

In Alphys's lab

"Mettatton hey Mettatton check this out" Alphys said putting the Puppet on a table as her ghost friend came flying in

"Whats up darling I need my WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT" Mettatton said jumping behind Alphys when she saw the Puppet and could feel another ghost's presence trapped there

"Uh I found it down in the dump it looks like it fell down from the river with a couple of others I'm planning on looking over it to maybe help me build your body" Alphys said looking over at the purple ghost who was shaking behind Alphys

"AAlphys get that thing out of here I can sense that thing has another ghost attached to it heh and don't even get me started on what said ghost feels about their object" Mettatton said looking down at the Puppet and she could practically see the terror and horror from the other ghost's presence inside the machine

"Why whats wrong with it we should at least hold onto it just incase it's owner comes looking for it uh and the others oh no maybe I can fix them up for the ghost yeah that should help them" Alphys said looking over the machine with new interest although Mettatton thought that who ever this thing belonged to would rather die again then have the machine repaired but she didn't voice her opinion mostly because she could see the gleam in Alphys's eyes she wasn't going to be able to talk the gentle monster out of it Mettatton just hoped that the machine wasn't dangerous


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. HUMAN uh not anymore

At the moment Sans was showing Jack the Library which was oddly misspelled that is till he heard a voice and turning around Sans spotted his brother Papyrus heading toward them

"Quick kid hide for a bit I'll explain later" Sans said and nodding Jack ran behind the library before he picked out to watch as the larger skeleton walked toward Sans

"SANS HAVE YOU TAKEN CARE OF YOUR PUZZLES YET" Papyrus said although all Sans was doing was staring at the Library

"Huh hey bro did you know that the Library's name is misspelled" Sans asked and this actually caused Papyrus some pause as he read the sign as well

"HMM NO I DID NOT HUH SOMEONE SHOULD FIX THAT" Papyrus said till he noticed something there was a small head of (I just realized something I haven't given Jack a description hold up)

Dark black hair and two grey eyes watching the two brothers from the corner of the library

"BROTHER IS THAT A HUMAN" Papyrus said pointing at Jack who surprised on accident tripped out of his hiding place showing his black and white stripped shirt and black pants

"No that's a book" Sans said and with a raised eyebrow Jack looked behind him and there was a book there

"OH OKAY BUT WHAT'S THAT IN FRONT OF THE BOOK" Papyrus asked and Jack had to smile at Papyrus's innocence it was almost like the tall skeleton was a child and instantly when this thought went through Jack's mind his body tensed like him and the others no Papyrus would be protected the only danger around here at the moment was the toy animatronics and himself

"That would be a human" Sans said then both Sans and Jack watched as Papyrus started looking back and forth between the human and his brother but before anything could happen Papyrus's phone rang out and instantly Papyrus picked up the phone

"YES HUH ALPHYS HMM YOU NEED THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S HELP HMM FOUND SOME CRATES ROBOTS" Papyrus said and instantly Jack had gotten up and ignoring everything else rushed up to Papyrus

"Wait did you say robots where are they as any of them been activated and even more importantly what time is it" Jack asked quickly and both brothers surprises checked the time

"Uh it's 10:55 pm and as for where these robots would be seeing as it's Alphys they would be at her lab over in hotlands" Sans said confused and slightly worried from the scared face the kid was making

"UH ALPHYS A NEW PERSON I JUST MET IS ASKING IF THE ROBOTS HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED" Papyrus asked through the phone before she turned with a smile

"IT SEEMS ONLY A PUPPET HAS BEEN ACTIVATED AND PLACED IN ALPHYS STORAGE AREA BUT WHY DO YOU ASK HUMA" before Papyrus could finish Jack was already running remembering Sans pointing of in the direction of the Hotlands and surprised the two brothers chased after the kid as he ran speeding past monsters through the caverns and straight across the bridge, he didn't even stop when he spotted Alphys's lab and instead rushed toward a vent and pulled it off before he used his small body and ghost senses to try and find the puppet while Sans and Papyrus had just ran into the Hotlands exhausted but both quickly spotted Jack climbing into the vent system and with a nod Sans climbed into the vent and followed the kid as he climbed through the vents to almost every single room until he found himself over a storage room and unlocking the vent Jack slipped through but not without relocking the vent so the Puppet couldn't use that to escape then quickly Jack did his best to move all of the boss in the room to cover the door then Jack froze and looked around at the rather large room looking for where the puppet could be and not seeing Sans in the vent above him

"Well guess there is one way to know where he is" Jack said looking around till he found a clock and watching the time as it slowly inched toward 12 Jack sat down listening waiting watching as his time slowly died then he silently started to sing (the puppet song by tryhardninja)

 **Taken way too soon  
I'm not at all what used to be  
Shifting in a box**

The past is nothing more than just a dream

As Jack sang the room's lights flickered before dying out leaving only a few lights on **  
Now I hear the call of evil growing once again  
I'm powerless to change your fates  
But in the end I'll shelter you  
My friends  
**At this point Sans watched as a fresh stream of tears went down Jack's face in fright **  
Tonight we roam  
And if they listen really close  
They can hear us sing our song  
**"La la la la" Jack said wiping at his eyes as the clock struck twelve and another voice joined his **  
And I can't give you back the things you had  
But you don't have to do this on your own  
Even if you're never going home  
You're not alone  
You're not alone  
Lone lone lone  
You're not alone  
**And Sans watched as a long black and white arm came out of the darkness and grabbed his friend by the neck throwing him toward the being and instantly Sans started trying to undo the grate to save Jack before he heard Jack's singing and watched as something skinny and large started to destroy the room underneath him **  
In our own little world  
Forever lost to passing time  
No one knows what it's like to wear a mask  
That you are trapped inside  
One day the purple clouds that hover over us will fade  
**Then Sans listened as a screech went off through the room as the thing dropped after something electric hit it and Jack went flying back into the light with even more tears down his eyes

 **Then we'll be free to cut the strings  
To wipe the tears  
But now we walk in chains**

 **Tonight we roam  
And if they listen really close  
They can hear us sing our song  
**Then the thing slowly got back up and copied Jack's voice

"La la la la" as it walked over toward Jack and into the light showing it's purple tear stained face **  
And I can't give you back the things you had  
But you don't have to do this on your own  
Even if you're never going home  
You're not alone  
You're not alone  
Lone lone lone  
You're not alone**

Jack sang crying as the puppet once again picked him up and fighting again crying out he felt the puppet choke him he felt as it pulled him closer and Sans watched as Jack was forced into the machine as he attempted to claw his way out crying screaming in pain and all Sans could do was watch shaking before his eyes widened as the Puppet turned with grey eyes toward him before they went pitch black with a white dot in the middle and almost flew up slamming into the grate and quickly Sans turned tail and crawled back through the vents before using his personal magic to teleport back outside where he found his brother waiting for him

"SANS WHERE IS THE HUMAN, SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Papyrus asked looking at his brother who was shaking like crazy after what he had just seen

"Papyrus I do not think that, that kid is human anymore" Sans said as they heard that terrible screech echo throughout the building and they stood frozen as the screams and the absolute terror surged through the building as something tried to tear the place apart and as someone else screamed in pain as they were forced to watch.

* * *

Well that got dark what will Sans and the others do now hmm the Puppet is trapped for know but what's more they know that Jack is connected to the murderous machine forced into it so what now well you guys will have to see next time so please review and enjoy and I'll see yeh guys later


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Explanations

It was hours later before the brothers even moved but unluckily for them they were forced to when they saw Alphys and Undyne coming there way with some boxes in hand

"Woh there you two do not want to go in there" Sans said stopping them but not without he screams inside being heard

"What the heck is going on in there" Undyne asked looking at Alphys's lab and trying to drown out the sound of the screeching

"Wh-What's going on SSans" Alphys asked and frowning a bit Sans motioned everyone to follow him and after everyone including Papyrus was there Sans explained what he had found telling them how he found a human although Undyne got mad at the fact he wasn't going to tell anyone before she went stock still when he told her to shut up as he continued the story ending with what he saw inside the lab

"Sso the kids a ghost that doesn't like the item his possessing so he gets a temper tantrum" Undyne asked looking over at the screeching but Sans was already shaking his head

"Uh no I don't think this is a temper tantrum when he looked at me it was like he didn't even know me all I saw in those black and white eyes was blood lust" Sans said before everyone froze the screeching had stopped

"Wait what time is it Jack only started heading here when I stated it was almost twelve" Sans asked but before anyone could answer a new voice spoke

"It's six a.m. and i guess I have some explaining to do huh" and turning everyone looked at the doors to see the know even skinnier kid and Sans instantly noticed how bad the kid was shaking and how pale he looked but what's more was the tears even more pronounced with purple streaks looking almost freshly cut

"Well then you better start explaining punk before I" Undyne was saying till Jack gave her a glare that for some reason instantly caused her to freeze as the two black eyes with white dots stared into her very soul

"Don't call me punk" Jack said shaking before slumping with his eyes going back to grey as he slowly fell over and quickly Papyrus caught him before his body could hit the floor

"Ccome on you can can bring him into my medical wing" Alphys said looking over at the small human and quickly the group followed her lead and once they got in the room Papyrus carefully placed the small child on a bed and it was only then that Undyne noticed how small the kid was as well as the extremely dark splotch in the middle of his chest

"So what's that" Undyne asked pointing out the splotch this also caused Sans to stare

"Huh it wasn't that big before" Sans said and they watched as Alphys carefully lifted the shirt only to gasb and instantly stand back away from the kid but almost just as quickly Sans lifted the shirt and stared in shock at the kid's chest right where the heart would be was a vertical slit like something had went right through him and Sans watched as translucent blood slowly flowed out of the wound as Jack didn't even breath

"Well he's definitely dead that's for sure" Undyne said looking down at the kid before she watched as Alphys tried to pull out Jack's soul and they watched as the most mangled wreck ever came out it was a almost blooded grey with several tears all across it like something had reached in and ripped it apart only to stick it back together heck Jack's heart looked like it could just disappear at any moment with barely a breeze

"W what who how is he" Alphys said staring at the soul as it tried to brighten itself up as it fought to stay lit and carefully with everyone watching Alphys put the soul back into Jack's body and all of them just sat back watching

"Well huh this is huh" Sans said looking at the kid with surprise  
"S Sans is is there anything we can do to help the human" Papyrus whispered and Sans shrugged having no idea before they heard a cough

"Heh well that sounds familiar hueh" Jack said as he pushed himself back up and coughed again with small flecks of grey blood slipping between his lips

"Jack hey kid lay down" Sans said trying to keep the kid still but Jack had quickly gotten up spitting into his palm as the grey turned into a bright red

"No I'll be fine it's not the first time" Jack said getting fully up but instantly he started falling and quickly Papyrus had moved to Jack's other side and kept him up even when his blood covered hand landed on his shoulder leaving a blooded hand print

"Huh thanks the coughing should stop soon" Jack said as his body was wracked with another cough and more blood red know started seeping through his lips

"Who did this to you" Sans asked staring and Jack could feel the anger rolling off of Sans

"A man stuck in the same curse as me" Jack said as he started walking and somewhat reluctantly the group followed but they quickly found that they had lost the kid only to faintly hear his coughing and quickly they followed the sound until the found him stepping back from a wall more blood on his hands

"Hueh you want to know my tale well _Follow me"_ Jack said his eyes pitch black as the group turned toward the wall and gasped at what was drawn there (Follow me by tryhardninja) as Jack began to sing

At the top of the morbid blood painting was a man hidden in a shadow with a chip in hand

 **He's been waiting**

 **abandoned and patient so long**

 **a savage masked**

 **ghost story from the past he roams**

 **he said follow me**

Then it showed the same man with a little girl beside him

 **follow(x3)**

It showed the girl walking up to machine then they spotted the chip inside as the next image showed the machine killing the girl

 **over 30 years ago**

 **when he took them down below**

There was a new figure walking beside the robot as inside they spotted the girl screaming crying before the man was painted purple with a sinister grin and a chip inside

 **and tonight he walks again**

 **so step inside enjoy the show**

 **follow me, then you'll see**

 **follow (x4)**

And they watched as the man cried screamed in terror as on the outside his body killed another kid that joined the girl in following the guy

 **but the truth is hard to smallow**

 **Follow me, then you'll see**

Then with surprise they saw the man again but this time Jack was in front of him with a knife in his heart

 **follow (x5)**

Then 5 others joined him

 **Follow me see a nightmare in action**

Then it showed as Jack and the others possessed several machines each with it's own chip but then they watched as Jack was forced into 6 different animatronics

 **(break)**

 **Deeds so rotten**

 **came back to haunt him they know**

 **Forever changed**

 **he wears his spring locked grave**

Here it show's the shadow person walking into the store with a suit

 **alone**

 **He said follow me**

 **follow (3x)**

 **all the horrors have been sealed**

 **boarded up they were concealed**

 **but it's time for the real monsters**

 **face to finally be revealed**

Then they looked down and followed line after line after line as more and more people were blooded killed massacred all the while the shadow person on top smiled down at his creations

 **Follow me, then you'll see**

 **follow (4x)**

 **but the truth is hard to swallow**

 **follow me, then you'll see**

 **follow (x5)**

 **Follow me see a nightmare in action**

Jack finished his song with the image of Mangle biting into someone's head as Jack stood behind it with a terrified face

"I'm trapped with them there's no hope for me" Jack said leaning back on the wall staring at his creation with the monsters as even Undyne started to tear up

"Huh it would have been best if you had left us to die because know if more of them are fixed or the chip isn't destroyed" Jack said causing them to look over as his darkened eyes stared into their souls

"Then you're going to have to survive five nights at freddy's" Jack said frowning

"And most don't" Jack said leaning down as another cough went through him and his already red tinted lips got a brighter shade

"Oh hey Sans you can see my soul right can you huh just end it please" Jack asked looking down as he coughed again leaving some blood on the floor as Sans carefully moved forward

"Huh is there any other way" Sans asked looking down at the kid who slowly bent his head

"Maybe" Jack said looking towards Alphys

"Hey you're a scientist right think you can track down the chip" Jack asked looking at the monster who froze at the question before she started thinking about it

"Hmm ma-maybe but want it attack us" Alphys asked but Jack shook his head

"Nah as long as there is at least more than 2 people in the room it won't attack well not unless it's counting system has broke" Jack said getting up this caused Undyne to look at him questionably

"What do you mean" Undyne asked as Jack once again leaned on Papyrus who was very careful

"The animatronics have a tally marker in there system that marks how many people our in a room it's so that they can figure out what's the best time to strike at someone when there's only one person" Jack said causing the fish monster to shiver as she pulled out her spear

"Well then if it attacks In going to pummel it" Undyne said this actually made Jack smile

"Heh you and Foxy would probably been friends huh" Jack said laughing into his hand

"Foxy" Sans asked trying to distract the kid as they walked towards the room the puppet was locked in

"One of the other spirits because of the fact that we all lost our memories during our deaths we just took the name of our animatronics so in other words until yesterday my name was Puppet because of" Jack said right as Alphys finally got the door open and they jumped back because right in the door with grey eyes was the Puppet

"The fact that I was attached to this thing" Jack finished glaring as the animated voice came through its speakers

"We-welcome to Fee-Freddy Fazbear's where family and fun meet would you lllike a toy little children" The puppet said looking down at them

"Oh what's it doing" Sans asked looking over at Jack who was watching the animatronic closely

"Its programming activated he's just stalling us and treating us as children the puppet was a jack in the box animatronic he would jump out to surprise kiddys with a scare and then a present usually something from the prize corner" Jack said walking past the giant machine as he walked towards a box and opening it he pulled out a plush toy

"Speaking of which what happened to the other animatronics you didn't activate them right" Jack asked looking at Alphys who shook her head

"No there in" Alphys was saying till Jack covered her mouth

"Sheesh don't tell it he would probably go and fix them then" Jack said glaring at the animatronic which just stared at him as he let go off Alphys letting her talk

"Oh sorry" Alphys said but Jack just smiled

"It's fine you didn't know so for now we can look through these boxes we might be able to find the puppets blueprints" Jack said opening another crate as Undyne walked over to him and helped pull off the crate only to jump back as a hook almost came flying out

"Wow sheesh what was that for" Undyne asked looking down at the hook although she froze when she spotted blood flecks on it

"Huh that's one of Foxy's huh no looks like most of Foxy's extra parts were sent with me huh and knowing those pushover idiots they won't buy any new ones" Jack said shaking his head

"ISN'T THAT A GOOD THING HUMAN" Papyrus asked but Jack just shrugged

"Depends it's good in the fact that the disrepair that Foxy is in would cause him to be slower the bad news is that it would also harm the spirit in Foxy who will also get rusted and look more sick and such" Jack said before he moved to box aside and reached for the next one which when opened they all heard a giggle

"Oh you have to be kidding me how the hell are you online I thought for sure the company would have scraped you personally" Jack yelled pulling of the front of the box and letting a small child animatronic walk out he was about Sans size as he looked around with plastic blue eyes

"Huh guys meet Ballon boy or as most people call him the annoying robot from hell" Jack said as Balloon boy laughed again and then again and again before saying hi on a loop and soon enough everyone was glaring at the thing

"Okay that has to be the most annoying thing ever" Sans said and quickly his brother nodded as Balloon boy stopped for a bit before he did something surprising

"Well you try living with few words Bone head" Balloon boy said most of his words coming out garbled from having to put bursts of laughs and hi's

"Wow didn't know you were just on a track Bb" Jack said before he turned to them

"Well we don't have to worry about Bb here much the most he will do is steal any battery you have on you or anything shiny" Jack said but Alphys was looking through the crate

"Wait I found his blueprints maybe I can take out the kill chip in him" Alphys said and Jack frowned

"Actually I don't even know if Balloon boy has a kill chip" Jack said looking over the schematics while Balloon boy walked over to the puppet and they started talking well The puppet kept asking Bb if he wanted a toy while Bb laughed

"Yeah he does right here near his chest hmm actually I might be able to do something with it" Alphys said smirking

"Hey Jack you need only one of them right" Alphys asked and Jack nodded

"Well I can reprogram Bb and maybe change his outfit and delete some of its code so you would be able to control it always while taking out the chip then we would just have to take out the kill chip and destroy the other's" Alphys said and she watched as a bit of hope pushed in Jack's eyes

"Sure despite the fact that Bb's the most annoying of the lot" Jack said as he helped Alphys lead the animatronic boy out of the room as the others followed what they didn't notice was the puppet jump up and follow them by floating a bit above ground and going over their heads

Here you can put him in here the others our in the other room so I can take parts from them" Alphys said as the puppet floated away heading towards his partners as Alphys turned Bb off and as his body slumped she move forward and after a bit got the face plates off and when they spotted the endoskeleton inside they krinched

"Yeah know imagine getting forced into there" Jack said causing them to go green before Alphys pushed that aside as she started working on the endoskeleton head as she carefully pulled the eyes till they disconnected and then taking off the other pieces of the plastic costume and she carefully searched around and soon enough she found the chip and pulled it out disconnecting it from the machine

"So that's the little thing that has been forcing children to kill" Sans said looking down at the harmless looking chip then he placed it in front of Jack as Undyne handed him a hammer

"Smash it kid and destroy it good" Undyne said she might of been tempted on the fact that the kid had a human soul but even she could agree that even if she was cruel enough to actually still attack the kid his soul wouldn't work so she watched smirking as the kid raised the hammer and smashed it down onto the kill chip while Alphys took the plastic coverings of Bb and put them away before pulling out a laptop

"Well now time for me to get to work" Alphys said and started scanning the codes and programing inside the animatronic and as she did that Jack, Sans, and Papyrus searched the other animatronics for spare parts and dismantled them a bit more so if they activated they would be weakened and they continued this throughout the day taking parts of stuff none of the three noticing a smirking Undyne as she walked out of the building for a bit before coming back and heading back into the room with Alphys and as the hours ticked close to 12 the skeletons and ghost headed back to Alphys only for all of them to pause at the door as they stared at complete San's look alike that was if Sans was a robot

"So what do you think we thought it would be easier for you to blend in down here if your body looked more like a monster" Alphys stated smirking as she worked only pausing to notice Jack's large smile

"This is awesome" Jack stated smiling at what was soon to be his body

"Hmm I agree me and my bro could use another skeleton to help out around Snowdin" Sans stated while Papyrus cheered about getting a new brother this caused Jack to smile at the large skeleton who reminded him eerily like some other children he knew them slowly he stepped towards the Sans Animatronics only to freeze as a staticy radio noise started playing making Jake pale

"No no it can't be" He muttered turning around and up along with the others to stare at what they found hanging on the ceiling the Mangle with dried blood still on its muzzle as he glared down at them

"Crup run" Jack yelled pushing Sans aside as the Mangle launched at him then as the pair got up everyone froze as they heard a clock chime it was 12 o'clock and everyone watched as Jack screamed clutching at his chest as his soul was viciously turn from his body and they watched terrified as the scars across it stretched before with a sickening rip 5 different ways only leaving a single bit of his soul as the rest flew off into the other room where all of them spotted the Marionette holding a screwdriver before a piece Jack's soul entered into the machine as Jack who voted uncontrollable and fell over clutching his chest with wide eyes as the broken down toys slowly entered the room and surrounded the monster all of who got ready to fight back with their weapons as Alphys rushed towards the Sans Animatronics then everyone froze as they all heard a click and instantly Jack looked up staring into the brightening eyes of **his** Animatronics then with a jerk he went flying straight into the body making it and Alphys fall over as the other animatronics ignored this and charged screeching at the other monsters as Sans summoned a gaster blaster then everything froze as a vine was shoved through the puppets chest before with a tearing noise Jack ripped the animatronics in two with a unearthly screech then with black eyes he glared at the other animatronics as his soul lifted out of the destroyed machine and back into him

" _So now"_ Jack stated grinning a skeletal grin as he threw up and caught the bone in his hand

" _Who's next"_ Jack asked then with a screech Freddy and Chica charged together while Jack threw a bone threw Freddy's chest then rushed forward to punch the beak of Chica before jumping and grabbing her head before with a growl ripping it off her body causing the animatronics to call lifeless to the ground as two more pieces of his soul returned to him then Jacks eyes widened as two blue arms wrapped around his neck and lifted him up before throwing him across the room as Sans tired of being on the sidelines threw a bone through Bonnie's chest destroying another Animatronics as Jack copied Sans and teleported appearing in front of mangle who staticly growled at the ghost as Jack summoned his own Gaster blasters his being completely metal

" _How about you chew on this"_ Jack growled before he fired and surprising him with the blasters power he watched as Mangle went through the wall and fell off a cliff and carefully all of them walked towards the edge as slowly the last of Jack's soul rose up and reintegrate itself into Jack who smiled as he clenched his new hands before turning to the group with oily tears in his eyes

"Thank you thank you" Jack stated smiling as he cried and was hugged by the group while unknown to them what remained of the Mangle slowly got up its systems damaged but still partially working

;systems reconfiguration activated; and slowly the animatronics eyes got a red glow as it moved its head before spotting something and slowly it crawled away as it stalked out of hotland and into waterfall where it found itself back at where the cargo first fell down here before it found itself in front of a patch of flowers with a small girl with red eyes laying on then before she got up her green and yellow shirt moving effortlessly as no water attached to it or her

"Huh what are you" the ghost of Chara asked before with a screech Mangle launched

* * *

Welp heh there we go Jack is free of the kill chips but it looks like someone else got it instead hehe


End file.
